GLASS SKIN
一夜明けた暗い朝に窓を額に見立て 眠る肌起こし濡れた絵に手を伸す 春が川に散らす命ユラユラ何所へ行く? 重たく閉ざした扉に手をかける パレードの亡骸　静けさが今日も俺を 眠らせない真実と笑う 喜劇の涙より誰よりも儚く 奪われるまま汚れるまま ココに愛を おどけて踊る四季がどこまでも痛く 奪われるまま汚れるまま差し出す夢に溶けて I bleed as my way of compensating everything to you How heavy is blood? Happiness and sadness lies too close 生まれてくる明日の手は純粋そのままで 涙で君がもう見えない 喜劇の涙より誰よりも儚く 奪われるまま汚れるまま ココに愛を 君を見下ろせる一つの観覧車 ただ崩れ行く旋律さえ 甘く綺麗で怖い 浅い言葉より太陽にさらされた 影が焼き付く心に触れ | Bure hajimeta shikai Garasu no sora, kaze no iro Hitori nagarete iru merī gō rando Te o furu Ushirometasa yori dokotonaku usureta koe Asu jibun o okizari ni nemuru Kigeki no namida yori dare yori mo hakanaku Ubawareru mama kegareru mama Koko ni… Ichiya aketa kurai asa ni mado o gaku ni mitate Nemuru hada okoshi nureta e ni te o nobasu Haru ga kawa ni chirasu inochi fuwafuwa doko e iku? Omotaku tozashita tobira ni te o kakeru Pareedo no nakigara shizukesa ga kyō mo ore o Nemurasenai shinjitsu to warau Kigeki no namida yori dare yori mo hakanaku Ubawareru mama kegareru mama Koko ni ai o… Odokete odoru shiki ga dokomademo itaku Ubawareru mama kegareru mama Sashidasu yume ni tokete I bleed as my way of compensating everything to you How heavy is blood? Happiness and sadness lies too close Umaretekuru asu no te wa jūnsui sono mama de Namida de kimi ga mō mienai Kigeki no namida yori dare yori mo hakanaku Ubawareru mama kegareru mama Koko ni ai o… Kimi o mioroseru hitotsu no kanransha Tada kuzureiku senritsu sae Amaku kirei de kowai Asai kotoba yori taiyō ni sarasareta Kagi ga yakitsuku kokoro ni fure | My vision begins to blur The glass sky, the color of the wind The merry-go-round playing alone I wave My somehow faded voice is more important to me than my guilty conscience Tomorrow I sleep, leaving myself behind Emptier still than any tears of comedy Left to be just taken Left to be just damaged Here… On the dark morning, I pretend the window to be a picture frame I wake my sleeping skin and press my hand against this wet piece of picture Spring blossoms and the petals fall, giving life to the river Swaying from side to side, where will you go? I put my hand on the heavy and closed door The remains of the parade The silence laughs along with the fact that I won't be sleeping again tonight Emptier still than any tears of comedy Left to be just taken Left to be just damaged Here, let there be love… The jokingly-dancing seasons endlessly hurt Left to be just taken Left to be just damaged And to be melted by the dreams I hold out I bleed as my way of compensating everything to you How heavy is blood? Happiness and sadness lies too close The hand that will be born tomorrow, will be simply pure and nothing else I can barely see you now with all these tears Emptier still than any tears of comedy Left to be just taken Left to be just damaged Here, let there be love… This is a ferris wheel, where I can look down and see you from The melody that just comes crumbling down is also so sweet and beautiful, it's frightening The shadow exposed by the sun is branded into my memory and it touches my heart more than any shallow words combined }} Trivia Title * The working title of this song was , which means "Presumption of Innocence". Versions